


In Which Darcy Cries Over Van Gogh and Proves Lizzie to be Totally Right.

by NightFeather



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightFeather/pseuds/NightFeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because we know we all cried over that one episode of Doctor Who.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Darcy Cries Over Van Gogh and Proves Lizzie to be Totally Right.

It was just after 5:00 P.M. when Darcy heard a soft knock on his door. Looking up from his laptop, his face immediately relaxed into a smile upon realizing whom the figure was standing at the entrance to his office.

            “Ready to go?” Lizzie asked, stepping inside the doorway.

            “Of course,” Darcy said, the lopsided half-smirk that Lizzie had grown to love adorning his face.

            He quickly packed up his things, gathering his coat and briefcase in hand before meeting his wife in the middle of the room.

            “Must we really devote a Friday night entirely to this?” He asked.

            Lizzie’s eyebrows scrunched together as she swatted him lightly on the shoulder.

            “I go on vineyard tours with you, the least you can do is watch my favorite TV show with me”.

            Darcy chuckled and leaned forward, kissing her on the top of the head.

            “You’re cute when you pout” He said, and Lizzie couldn’t help but crack a smile.

            “Let’s go” He said, his hand on the small of her back as he led her out of his office for the weekend.

*****

            The sound of the doorbell echoed through the Darcy condo just as Lizzie was setting up for their night in.

            “Will? Can you get that? I think it’s the food” She called from the living room.

            “Yes, dear” She heard Darcy say as he walked to the front door to retrieve their dinner and to pay the deliveryman.

            Lizzie was clearing the last few things off of the coffee table so that they could lie out their food when Darcy walked in holding two large white bags from their favorite Indian restaurant.

            Lizzie took one of the bags from him and they both unpacked the large array of food they had ordered.

            “I’m realizing now that this was far too much food for just two people,” Darcy said, observing the coffee table, which was now covered with at least one of every item on the menu.

            Lizzie looked over at him and folded her arms, “You’re seriously underestimating my eating skills, Will,” She said with a smile. Darcy raised an eyebrow, “Oh, am I now?” a smirk once again falling across his face.

            “I learned from the best,” Lizzie said.

            “Lydia?” Darcy asked.

            Lizzie nodded with a large grin crossing her face. Crossing the few steps that separated them, she stood on her toes to peck him on the lips.

            “I’m going to go and change quickly and then we can eat, okay?”

            Darcy looked at her with affection in his eyes, “Sounds good,” He said.

            As soon as she rounded the corner down the hallway to their bedroom he shook his head cursing himself. ‘Get it together, Will, you’re acting like a teenage girl smitten with her first real crush’ He said quietly. If only Gigi could see him now.

*****

            Darcy looked from the TV over to his wife, who donned a shirt with a Tardis on it and a sonic screwdriver necklace, her eyes glued to the screen as the theme of the show began playing.

            “What are we watching, again? Silly doctor something-or-other?” Will asked.

            Lizzie stopped mid chew and slowly turned her head to look at him.

            “Doctor Who, Will, the show is called Doctor Who and it is the farthest thing from silly”.

            Will cracked a smile, showing that he wasn’t serious, prompting Lizzie to throw a piece of naan at his head, missing him by a long shot.

            “I’m just kidding, Lizzie, I just don’t see why everyone loves this show so much. I suppose I’m not very into the whole science-fiction thing that’s popular nowadays”.

            Lizzie smiled, poking his leg with her sock-clad food, “All in due time mister. I assure you, you’ll be a Whovian soon enough. You just haven’t seen the right episode yet”.

            Darcy shrugged and turned back to the screen, not convinced but trusting Lizzie’s judgment. Lizzie sighed and went back to her food. ‘He’ll be hooked in no time’ she thought to herself.

*****

            Three and a half episodes later, the Darcy’s were sprawled across the couch; food containers long discarded but empty as Lizzie stayed true to her word. Lizzie’s eyes were glued to the screen as she watched Eleven and Pond pace around Van Gogh’s home struggling to help him when she heard sniffling from the other side of the couch.

            Lizzie did a double take, looking over at Darcy who was sitting on the opposite end of the couch. She paused the TV.

            “Will? Are you crying?” She asked with a smile, unable to hide the hint of laughter in her voice.   

            Darcy turned to face her, wiping away traces of tears from under his eyes.

            He cleared his throat, “Um, well, yes, but it-it’s just so sad, I mean he thinks he’s hopeless and he doesn’t even know how amazing of an artist he is and it’s just so sad!” Darcy exclaimed.

            Lizzie laughed, much to Darcy’s chagrin, “Will, it’ll all be okay, I promise” She reached over and rubbed his shoulder. Darcy nodded and turned back to the screen, pressing play to resume the show.

            “Told you you’d be hooked” Lizzie said under her breath, smiling at the thought of being right. Darcy looked at her and made a face before turning back to the screen with hopeful eyes waiting for the conflict to be resolved.

*****

            The living room was dark, the sun having set hours ago, when Lizzie woke up. She groggily lifted her head from where she’d fallen asleep in Darcy’s lap to look at the clock on the cable box. The glowing numbers read 2:34 A.M. back at her and just above them the TV was still glowing, providing the only light in the room.

            “Will?” She asked, her voice still laced with sleep,

            “Oh, I’m sorry, did I wake you, Lizzie?” Will said, concerned, breaking his gaze away from the screen to look at her as she sat up. The blanket he’d covered her with fell into her lap as she ran a hand through her tangled hair.

            “It’s fine,” Lizzie said with a yawn. She readjusted herself, curling up into the crook of Darcy’s neck as he once again covered her up with a blanket and wrapped his arm around her.

            “Will, it’s late, what are you watching now?” Lizzie asked, sleepily.

            Darcy’s face broke into a grin as he tore his gaze away from the screen,

            “Oh it’s this awesome show I found in the suggestions on Netflix called Supernat-,” He looked down at Lizzie mid-sentence realizing she was already fast asleep. He kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer to him, settling back into the couch.

            ‘I’ll just have to show her a few episodes tomorrow,’ He thought to himself, ‘so long as she doesn’t become _too_ big a fan of Jensen Ackles...’

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Second fic here, hope you enjoy! I wrote this as a secret santa gift for one of my friends last year.


End file.
